


Exhibition

by Neoniichan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Yuuri, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Switching, Voyeurism, YOIShitBang2017, cockslut!Viktor, cum facials, eros!Yuuri, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoniichan/pseuds/Neoniichan
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are slated to perform their exhibition routine at one of Viktor's ice shows; Yuuri is ready to go, but where is Viktor? Freshly bonded and feeling something foreign coming across from his mate's side, Yuuri knows that something is up. He just wasn't entirely prepared to find Viktor on his knees, servicing an entire crowd of more dominant males. The only way to make this right is obviously to make sure they all know who Viktor's mate is--the only man who truly knows how to satisfy him.Or the fic where Yuuri discovers his exhibitionism kink... at an exhibition.





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesse/gifts).



> Dedicating this to my lovely, wonderful, amazing squishy squishbean husband, Zesse, who also beta'd this flaming pile of trash and continuously reassured me that it's actually good. I think it reads like a bad erotica. You be the judge.
> 
> Brought to you by me whining that I was going to pull out of the Shit Bang at least fifty times because this is a train wreck that I'm very sorry for. Also brought to you by me not having any better ideas. Once again, I truly am sorry, and I cannot be held liable for any damages to persons or objects sustained while reading. 
> 
> The obligatory section where I explain what I was thinking.... I wasn't? Maybe. I guess I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try writing smut again, after I’ve not done it for so long. I’ve RPed it (extensively), but writing it on my own just seems so much harder. There's so much to focus on from the choreography to the characterization to the specific wording used and just-- When I used to write smut for the Vampire Knight fandom, it seemed so much different. I could just write and didn't worry too much about anything. I don't know what's changed--maybe the fact that I have more experience both with the physical aspect and with writing?--but I'm hoping that someone can still enjoy this.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags that you think should be added, because it's 12:33am right now and I need food, so I wasn't in top form when writing out tags.

Well….  
  
Those were definitely his son’s nipples, and subsequently also something that Yuuri would never unsee.  
  
No matter how many times he saw Yuri’s exhibition program, he’d never be able to get used it. The whole thing with his fingers in Beka’s mouth sent Yuuri’s mind reeling into the deepest, darkest pits of Hell. Which was horribly unfortunate because he was due to perform alongside Viktor soon, and the last thing that Yuuri wanted to be thinking of was a sixteen-year-old’s nipples and his boyfriend ripping his fingerless gloves off with his teeth like some kind of beast. Somehow he was certain that it wasn’t going to be easy to focus on channeling his agape while thinking of how best to bring up Yurio’s _Welcome to the Madness_ exhibition when he lectured his son later, and was predicting a disaster of epic proportions if he couldn’t get himself into the proper headspace.  
  
He was already extremely nervous, presenting himself as Viktor’s freshly bonded mate, showing off the matching marks on their scent glands. Yuuri’s didn’t look as bad as Viktor’s did, admittedly--a little raw and red where his mate’s teeth had broken the skin--but then, he’d never really bruised easily. The mark he’d left on his mate in the heat of the moment was hideously black and purple, the bruise completely enveloping Yuuri’s bite mark so that it almost wasn’t visible. Viktor had laughed it off the next morning, telling Yuuri that it was really alright: _“Purple is one of my favourite colours. It’s fine; it matches my costume.”_ Yuuri didn’t think it was funny. It looked like he’d forced his coach into a bonding, and the fact that someone might come to that conclusion terrified him.  
  
Just thinking about it had his anxiety nearly out of control; he could feel it creeping up from the pit of his stomach, into his lungs, making his bronchial tubes feel blissfully, uncomfortably, strangely numb, and the air around him suddenly became quite thin. He had to remember his breathing. Long, deep inhale. Slow, controlled exhale. Lather, rinse, repeat.  
  
It wasn’t helping.  
  
_Why wasn’t it helping_?  
  
He needed Viktor.  
  
Whatever it was that he was feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant though. There was a sort of underlying pleasure that was completely and totally foreign to him, and a strange sense of anticipation--a want, a desire, a lust, like there was something he needed and he just couldn’t get it fast enough. That in itself was particularly distressing, especially when his mate was nowhere to be found. Maybe that was the beginning of his heat creeping up? The timing was all wrong, but it wasn’t entirely unheard of for a poorly timed mating to set off the body’s natural desire to procreate. It made him worry just a little more. With nothing else to do while waiting, Yuuri frantically checked the locker room, the warm up room, up in the stands, the kiss and cry, and finally decided that something must have come up--he asked the director to reschedule them to skate last. He cited his anxiety as a reason, not mentioning that his mate was MIA, because he didn’t want the staff in an uproar searching for him; especially not before their big surprise--the official announcement of both their engagement and bonding.  
  
He was heading back to the locker room to check again, just in case, when he felt it--a surge of satisfaction so strong that it nearly threw Yuuri off balance on his skates. He was so well aware that it wasn’t something that he’d produced on his own--not with his current level of discontent--so he was left with only the thought that somehow Viktor must have been projecting over the bond. It was so new to Yuuri that he wasn’t entirely sure how to discern Viktor’s emotions from his own, and couldn’t always tell what exactly his alpha was feeling unless it was pushed across strongly enough. Orgasm, for example, was so wild and uncontrollable that he could feel Viktor’s roll across him in aggressive waves, and the sex they’d had after bonding had been explosive enough to leave Yuuri’s vision completely whitewashed. He’d been immobilized afterward, incredibly hypersensitive as he waited for the shockwaves of pleasure to run their course, just bridging on the cusp of becoming painful.  
  
Yuuri huffed out through his nose. If Viktor was somewhere without him, enjoying himself, that usually meant that the Russian alpha was drinking again, though Yuuri hadn’t experienced Viktor’s lack of sobriety since they were bonded, so he honestly couldn’t be certain. All there was left to do was keep searching and hope that Viktor turned up before it was their turn to skate… again. When the time came, if Viktor wasn’t there, Yuuri would have to skate on his own, completely defeating the purpose of their time spent perfecting _Stammi Vicino_ as a pairs skate.  
  
As he made his way back out to stand rinkside and watch the other skaters, a pair of men passed by, a scent clinging to them that was wholly unmistakable--sex and alpha pheromones. _Viktor’s_ alpha pheromones. Yuuri immediately felt sick, wanting so badly to stop them and ask what the Hell had happened, but instead he listened as they were joined by another whose muted scent said that he was a totally innocent beta; he immediately began to sniff at one of the two alphas.  
  
“Whoa. What _is_ that? You smell incredible.”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing. There’s this crazy alpha giving the most amazing head back toward the studio.”  
  
“Seriously? At big event like this!?”  
  
“Yeah. He’s a total slut, too. Fuck, I’ve never cum so hard in my life. He was practically begging me to stuff it down his throat.”  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“He’s still there, I think. You should go. He might not be there much longer.”  
  
Yuuri heard the beta give a low growl, audibly aroused. All this new information had him reeling because suddenly everything made sense. It absolutely had to be Viktor; along with the strange feelings being presented over the fresh bond, Yuuri had never met an alpha who smelled even remotely as intoxicating as his mate did, and it wasn’t just his blind idolatry of the Russian legend that made him think as much. Others noticed it too, and it was part of the reason Yuuri felt so insecure about his position as Viktor’s mate. There were much better omegas out there, who were prettier and had more pleasing scents. He didn’t understand what had drawn Viktor to him when he could have had his pick of the unmated population of the Earth. This--knowing that Viktor was cheating on him, handing out favours so soon after they were bonded--did not help his insecurities one bit. If Viktor could so easily move on despite the bond between them--and with more than one person, at that--then what did that say about the strength of their relationship?  
  
There was only one thing to do, no matter how much his anxiety built and screamed in the back of his head that this was a bad idea. He crept back through the halls toward the studio, feeling the hot burn of tears threatening at his waterline; he tried desperately to snuff them away, inhaling sharply through his nose and digging the heels of his hands into his eyes one at a time. It wasn’t helping. How could Viktor do this to him? If he just planned on turning around and cheating on him, what had been the point of forming a bond in the first place? Yuuri distinctly remembered the whole evening, stripping down for a hot bath after an intense last minute practice, Viktor rubbing out his sore feet, and then making their way back up to the old banquet room, slowly entangling themselves for a long night of slow, passionate lovemaking. Afterward, they’d cuddled in close, nuzzling and scenting each other, kissing the clean flesh of unmarked glands. Yuuri had suggested it: _“I know we’re planning on getting married eventually, but… do we really have to wait to be bonded?”_ And Viktor had responded with so much enthusiasm that Yuuri was certain he was in love with the idea. Yuuri found himself seated on Viktor’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck; he was nervous, but he trusted Viktor, and he wanted this more than anything in the world. So he took a deep breath and leaned in. _“Together, at the same time.”_ Yuuri had been more than a little shocked at the sharpness of the pain at first, and the overwhelming flood of emotion that came across, which was probably why he’d bitten down so hard…. And afterward they fell back into each other’s embrace for one more long, drawn out, and incredibly intimate round of sex. He’d been totally overwhelmed with feeling, and thought Viktor was the same; but maybe he’d imagined Viktor’s eagerness in the heat of the moment. It was completely possible.  
  
Too many ideas were running through his head all at once, doing their damnedest to convince him that this was all because Viktor was only using him for something. What, Yuuri couldn’t quite decide. He didn’t have a lot to offer besides his hardworking attitude and amazing learnability. He wouldn’t say he was particularly intelligent, but he was passionate and he knew what he was doing. It had been simple for Viktor to coach him all the way back to the Finals, and maybe that was his angle. It looked good on his resume to take a skater who was average in every sense of the word and turn him into a winner. Was it possible that agreeing to marry Yuuri and accepting his bond was all part of that? Would Viktor push Yuuri even harder using their bond to give him the confidence he needed moving forward? Was Viktor really so dramatic as to become mates with him just to make him win? The answer to that, Yuuri wholeheartedly believed, was yes.  
  
His panic spiked again.  
  
They had to break up. All of this was wrong, every little bit. It hurt to think that his intuition had been right. Maybe it _was_ best that their relationship had ended after the Finals.  
  
Yuuri steeled himself as he made his way through poorly lit corridors and rounded the corner as he came nearer to the studio, knowing, as the scent of his aroused mate grew stronger and mixed with the much weaker and less pleasant scents of other alphas, that the sight wasn’t going to be particularly pretty. He took a deep breath and looked up, recognizing the fact that he needed to do this with confidence. He’d just walk out there and demand to know what the Hell was going on; simple as that. What he saw, though, stopped him dead in his tracks, causing him to draw in a silent gasp as he backtracked to hide behind the corner; he took a moment to breathe, and then peeked around to take the scene in fully. The silver hair and pink ombre jacket definitely belonged to his mate, on his knees with a tall, well-built alpha ramming his cock hard into Viktor’s mouth, effectively fucking into his throat. It wasn’t a small cock, either, and Viktor was taking it so perfectly that Yuuri--  
  
He couldn’t help but bite his lip. There was an uncomfortably delicious stir deep in his pelvis that he wanted so badly to bury.  
  
“You like that cock in your mouth, you fucking slut?” The alpha growled, and Viktor tried to let out a whimper. A new wave of warmth flowed over the bond and Yuuri held his breath. “Suck that fucking cock-- _Yes._ You’re such a dirty fucking bitch….” The profanities seemed to please Viktor, who sat stock still and allowed his mouth to be used. Eventually, the alpha finished, releasing his load down the Russian’s throat, and Viktor swallowed every drop. A stray bead of spend escaped and dribbled down his chin as he pulled away. Yuuri watched his mate’s slender, precise finger swipe it up, sucking it clean as he turned to the line-up of other men who were waiting.  
  
“Who’s next?”  
  
Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to look away, feeling himself harden gradually as he palmed himself through his pants almost automatically, sitting through another handful of men, who all came remarkably quickly when they allowed Viktor the freedom to suck at their lengths in his own style. He treated each of them differently depending on the shape and size, hunting down their sensitive spots and attacking them until they’d completely come undone. He was an amazing, attentive lover, and Yuuri was in complete awe. He knew first-hand how difficult it was to resist Viktor, and was even more aware of how quickly Viktor could get him off simply by moving his tongue in a certain way or massaging at the right spot, scraping his teeth at the right time, bobbing his head at the perfect pace…. But he’d never been able to see his mate at work from this angle. Certainly, Viktor was an artist, and the cock was his canvas; though in this case it seemed like the artist’s goal was only to paint his own throat with thick, sticky white.  
  
He pulled back on his current patron, working the head with his tongue, and very soon after, the man’s hand tightened in his hair. He released, and Viktor pulled away to show him how full of cum his mouth was before swallowing and calling for the next person in line. By this point, Yuuri was too overwhelmed with feelings to just stand by, slowly grinding into his own hand, and when the next man stepped up, dick already in-hand, Yuuri snapped. He couldn’t do it anymore, no matter how hot it made him to watch his mate service other men to completion. He stepped out without really thinking, already fiddling with the zipper at the front of his pants as he prayed to Eros to give him strength.  
  
He stepped in front of the latest patron, shoving him out of the way just as Viktor was leaning in to make his assessment, only to be met with a very familiar scent and the hardened flesh to match. Viktor looked up and right into a very displeased set of wide, round eyes, pupils blown and haloed with cinnamon brown. Yuuri watched his mate instantly pale, felt shame and guilt flash across the bond, followed by uncertainty, and then… something strangely warm and fuzzy. It pissed Yuuri off. “Is there something wrong with it?” Apology crossed over strongly and Viktor opened his mouth to reply, but Yuuri just scowled at him, cutting him off before he could say anything. “Then suck it.” A rush of intense excitement slammed into Yuuri hard enough to just about knock him off balance, and his mate’s hands were on his hips as he dove in. A thought occurred to Yuuri just then and he stopped the Russian suddenly, hand fisted in his hair and holding him mere inches from the head of his cock as the alpha whimpered wantonly. “Take off your shirt. I want you to show everyone your body.”  
  
Confused at first, the silver-haired man slowly began to disrobe as per instruction, wincing when the fabric shifted over the multiple bruises left behind from last night’s vigorous activities. Viktor understood then, especially as his bond mark was bared and there was a collective silence over the crowd. “Yuuri, I--”  
  
“Don’t. I don’t know why you’d do something like this, but I promise you’re going to pay for it.” He couldn’t believe the sound of his own words, but they came out faster than he could censor them. “If you’re going to act like a slut, you’re going to be treated like a slut.”  
  
An audible rush left Viktor’s lips, his body trembling under the weight of Yuuri’s gaze as he strongly pushed his arousal across for his mate to feel, slightly hesitant but entirely sure that his mate would understand. Yuuri could gather that Viktor wanted him to know just how much it turned him on that his omega was really taking the lead, and the idea made a quiet confidence swell in the pit of his stomach. He reached down, slid his thumb across his mate’s bottom lip, slipped it inside to coax his mouth open. Two fingers darted in to play with his tongue, drawing it out so that Yuuri could instead rub the head of his cock over the pink muscle with a soft purr. Bright blue eyes with dilated pupils peered up at Yuuri as the alpha slowly curled his tongue around the omega’s cock, enveloping it within his mouth and beginning to suck tentatively, drawing more and more inside until he had his nose pressed to his mate’s pelvis and the tip rested comfortably at the back of his mouth. Yuuri’s hand curled into silver hair, tugged back a little to give himself room, and then rocked his hips forward sharply.  
  
Viktor wasn’t entirely prepared and choked, but it didn’t stop Yuuri from fucking into his mouth again and again, watching as his mate’s eyes welled with tears from the pressure and discomfort. Even though those were the feelings he was presented with--creeping from the bond’s place on his skin and then along his spine in both directions--there was also a strong sense of want, almost begging for more.  
  
Who would have ever guessed that Viktor Nikiforov was this kind of masochist?  
  
Yuuri decided to test it, just to see if the desire he was feeling wasn’t actually his own excitement, amplified by the fact that there was a crowd of alphas standing nearby and openly watching him--a weak and worthless omega--dominate his mate. He pulled back and watched Viktor chase his cock, stopped short by the hand in his hair, and he honestly keened out with his want. “ _Yuuuuri_ ….” The sound of his name coming from his mate’s dirty mouth forced a shiver down his spine, exploding into hot sparks as they hit rock bottom and caused a rush of sensation to alight his most sensitive areas.  
  
He continued then, reassured with Viktor’s reaction that it wasn’t just him, that Viktor _wanted_ just as much as he did. His hips snapped forward, plunging his cock to the back of the Russian’s throat, producing a small whine out of him as he pulled away slowly and then forced back in with one quick stroke. Before long, he stilled, allowing Viktor to take over, and watched with heavy satisfaction as his mate pulled off to appreciate the organ properly. He held it in one hand, licking over it from base to tip, sucking wet kisses along the underside, twisting his tongue around the corona and then pressing into the slit.  
  
Yuuri reveled in the sweet sensations winding up within him, heating his whole body as a feeling not unlike a coiling spring inside him began to build until Yuuri was sure he would burst. Viktor pumped with his hand, seeking out Yuuri’s most sensitive area at the edge of the head, and scraped his teeth there ever so gently. It was just enough to have Yuuri coming undone, letting out soft sounds as he drew closer and closer to a very dangerous edge. It was too much for him to hold back, so he took over once more, tipping his mate’s head back with his handful of hair as he milked himself over Viktor’s cheeks, chin, and lips. He was panting hard, face flushed and eyes closed; his erection had softened slightly in his hand. The sight awaiting him as he gazed down at his lover once more had his excitement returning full-swing before he’d even had a chance to fully deflate.  
  
There was a lusty, blissed out look in his fiance’s eyes, misty with desire as he carefully pulled Yuuri’s hand from his dick, using the head to smear his mate’s spend across his lips; his tongue flicked out to clean them off, sucking the excess that leaked from Yuuri’s slit, and then sat back to begin preening. He took his time cleaning himself off, swallowing down every bit of seed that he gathered and moaning out his appreciation to his mate. “Yuuri… so good…. _Vkusno_.”  
  
Yuuri froze. His inner omega spasmed with aftershock and overwhelming desire. Viktor’s voice, low and husky, washed over them both with a powerful wave of pheromones, and that was it.  
  
It was Yuuri’s turn to pale then, and he didn’t need to tell Viktor that there was slick running warm and thick down his thighs. He and the entire crowd could smell it, sickeningly sweet, like spun sugar. Viktor closed his mouth and swallowed down the buildup of saliva that had begun to pool from the scent alone. A low growl hummed possessively from his throat as Yuuri was tugged in by his hips, his pants reefed down over his rounded ass. Cool air hit the wetness coating his skin and he shuddered. Viktor nudged the omega’s legs apart to lap at the sweet slick, and the combination of that and the feeling of being watched with rapt interest had Yuuri’s length already beginning to drip. He felt his lover lift one of his knees and watched him tilt his head so he could lap directly at the source. Yuuri shuddered with the feeling of Viktor’s hot tongue over his ass, gently prodding, the tip pushing inside to collect as much of the sweet, viscous liquid as possible. He fisted both hands into his alpha’s hair with a soft moan, tipping his hips forward to give his mate the best possible access; he felt telltale stirrings beginning in his lower abdomen and knew that control he was trying to maintain was slipping. He bit his lip.  
  
“Viktor, _stop_.”  
  
There was an edge to the words, a command that Viktor didn’t have to follow from his omega, but Yuuri had put so much force into his voice even despite the breathless quality to it, that Viktor couldn’t help pulling away, albeit quite reluctantly. He licked his lips and watched as a bead of precum bubbled up and adorned the tip of Yuuri’s cock like a crown. It took everything in him not to lean in and lick it off.  
  
“Stand up and turn around. Take your pants off.”  
  
When Viktor obeyed this time, it was uncertainly, because there were a thousand different emotions reaching him from Yuuri’s side, none of which Yuuri intended to show, and any one of them could have been the reason for this sudden change of course. Deep down, Viktor knew why, though. He _wanted_ Yuuri, wanted to taste him in his mouth, swallow down every last drop of his seed and slick, service him properly to show his love…. No, he _needed_ it, just like he _needed_ those other men, who happily obliged as that need took over everything and forced his inner cockslut to surface. His alpha was too close to its rut, and Viktor was naturally quite submissive--it didn’t take much at all for his alpha to give itself over to proper dominant males.  
  
His omega pressed up against his back, reaching around him to unfasten his pants and pull them off, with his underwear, over his hips slowly. His arousal pressed into Viktor’s ass and made the alpha whine softly, bowing his back as he leaned forward against the wall to press himself closer to his mate’s cock. Yuuri dropped his pants and pulled away for a moment; Viktor watched over his shoulder as his fiance reached behind himself to gather a handful of the slick that continued to leak out of him, and used that to palm his cock, making his hand glide over velvety flesh. When he was sufficiently coated, Yuuri wiped most of the excess between his mate’s ass cheeks and moved in again, easily slipping the length of his cock in up against the Russian’s hole. An arm came around his waist, his free hand came to Viktor’s mouth, and as Yuuri rocked his hips against his mate’s ass, Viktor sucked at his fingers for all he was worth.  
  
Yuuri played with his tongue, slipping his fingers along the rough surface so that the Russian could completely bathe every bit of slick from his hand, all the while keening out with every thrust of Yuuri’s hips. It had Yuuri purring audibly, laying little lovebites along Viktor’s shoulder until he made it to the hideously bruised mark, mouthing at the edge with great care.  
  
“ _Ahhn, Yuuuri_ \--” Viktor moaned loudly, and Yuuri could feel the intense wave of electricity crash into him from his mate’s side of the bond. It begged him to enter, fuck him raw until they were both completely spent. Yuuri was so close-- _so close_ \--to just giving in and positioning himself to force inside; but he had better self-control than that even despite the heat prickling over his common sense, and knew that Viktor’s ass wasn’t built to accommodate a cock without any preparation. He pulled back, recoated his fingers by running them up his thighs, then slid his fingers through the slick  already between his lover’s ass cheeks to circle his hole, torturously slow. “Fuck…. Don’t tease…. Yuuri, put it in….” Viktor’s begging easily swayed Yuuri into compliance; the first finger slipped inside with hardly any resistance, and Viktor squirmed with want. “Yuuri, _more_ ,” the silverette simpered pathetically, and Yuuri went ahead, adding fingers, methodically scissoring and stretching his mate open until he couldn’t fit any more in. Once he’d managed to spread three fingers wide enough that they weren’t squished on top of each other with Viktor’s tight muscles clamping down on them, Yuuri curled them down, pressing into his mate’s walls to find his prostate.  
  
He knew he’d found it when Viktor nearly jumped, threw his head back and called out his name, begging for more as precise little fingers assaulted the sensitive bundle of nerves with reckless abandon. And Yuuri didn’t stop, either. Not until Viktor was panting, mouth hanging open and drool running down his chin. “Ngh, Yuuri… I’m close; I’m gonna--”  
  
The omega pulled away immediately, holding his alpha’s hips in place to keep him from grinding back just to give himself release. He kissed at Viktor’s shoulder, slow and tender, allowing him time to cool down as the silverette practically sobbed at the loss of that incredible high. “Shh. Not yet, Vityenka. You’ll cum when I say you can.” Yuuri kept his voice low, whispered hot against the back of his mate’s ear where he scraped his teeth along the shell. The Russian’s whining was insistent as he pressed back against Yuuri’s hands on his hips, trying so hard to find the friction he craved; it was clear to everyone watching that the silver-haired figure skating legend was absolutely desperate for his omega’s cock. Some of the more traditional alphas were unsettled by this and left; Yuuri felt the loss acutely--there was something about having a crowd watching him taking control of his alpha like this that he found so erotic, and he didn’t quite understand it. It was like he had something to prove to these men who had lined up for his mate to service them. Maybe Viktor had been able to give them incredible release, but Yuuri was the only one who could ever satisfy him. No one else would ever be good enough, and now he could prove that to everyone watching.  
  
When Yuuri had gauged that Viktor was calmed down enough to continue, he pressed in close, pulling at his mate’s ear with his teeth and letting out a purr as the head of his cock found his mate’s entrance. “Is that what you want, alpha? You want to be stuffed full with an omega’s cock?” He kept his voice low so that only Viktor would hear what he was saying, and the older male trembled beneath him, whining out his assent. “Say it out loud, Vitya. Tell everyone that you want to be fucked by your omega’s cock.”  
  
Viktor choked and sobbed, pressing into Yuuri’s hips insistently, only to have Yuuri pull away, just out of his reach each time. “Yuuri… please, just put it in already--”  
  
There were fingers at his lips again, slipping inside to pin his tongue to his bottom jaw, effectively silencing him. Yuuri seemed altogether drunk on power and control and pheromones, and Viktor _loved it_. “What did I tell you?” He nipped harshly at the shell of the alpha’s ear and tugged, pulling another whimper out of his mate, followed by a wash of desire through the bond. “Do as I say and I’ll fuck you until you see stars.”  
  
“Oh… _bozhe moi_ ,” Viktor breathed out, because Yuuri was impossibly, unbelievably sexy, and there was no way that was fair at all. The omega watched, satisfied as his mate wet his lips, swallowing down what Yuuri assumed was the last of his pride before he breathed out. “I want….” He started off awkwardly, breaking in the middle to glance up at the crowd, acknowledging them properly for the first time since Yuuri had slipped in to steal the show. Then he looked back up into Yuuri’s expectant expression and shuddered again. “I want to be fucked by my omega,” admitted the alpha to their audience, watching them stir slightly, most of them heavily aroused just watching the spectacle unfolding in front of them. “I want Yuuri’s cock so bad, fucking me and filling me up, spreading me open-- _Ahh_ , Yuuri, fuck!” Satisfied, Yuuri began to press his flushed head against Viktor’s hole until the rings of muscle gave and his cock slipped inside, engulfed in the tight warmth of his mate’s body. It took the Russian by surprise and he yelped with the pleasure; Yuuri was relentless, already rocking into him with shallow thrusts.  
  
“Vitya, tell them what it feels like.”  
  
Yuuri felt a heat flow over the bond--pure, unbridled lust--and was already purring happily before Viktor had a chance to moan out his words, without even having to think about them. “It’s perfect…. So big…. I want more of Yuuri inside me; only Yuuri’s cock can make me feel good….” Now he was whining again, and with Viktor’s praise, Yuuri was feeling generous; finally, he grabbed Viktor’s hips roughly, giving a sharp thrust forward to bury himself to the hilt inside his nearly delirious mate. Without waiting, he withdrew until only the head of his cock remained inside, and then he slammed back into place. He didn’t stop, and Viktor temporarily lost his voice, gasping and choking out pleasured sobs. After just a short moment, it was all too much, and Viktor practically melted against the wall as he pushed back against his mate’s rhythmic thrusts.  “ _Bozhe moi_ , I’m gonna cum, Yuuri, please, harder--”  
  
Yuuri didn’t stop, only reaching around to squeeze at the base of his mate’s much bigger cock instead, effectively prolonging the older male’s release and earning a distressed wail from him. “I didn’t say you could cum yet. Don’t forget, Vitya; this is a punishment.” He slowed and evened out the pace, letting Viktor feel every torturously delicious drag of his omega’s cock in and out of him. Yuuri knew. He could feel it radiating up through the bond to spread hot over the surface of his skin. Viktor’s sobs were real, borne of his frustration and the slightly sweet pain that accompanied orgasm denial. There were tears on his cheeks as he bit into his knuckles and Yuuri felt satisfied watching Viktor completely come undone. Viktor’s thighs were trembling, his toes were curled, his cock was engorged, red, and leaking precum like a hose. A sheen of sweat coated his ivory skin and made the ripples of his toned back glisten in the low light. Before Yuuri really knew what was going on, his hips were stuttering and he released inside his alpha’s ass with a quiet moan against the back of his shoulder.  
  
Still, he wasn’t satisfied.  
  
He pulled out, still hard, and watched as thick white began to slowly drip from his mate’s hole. Languid, limp, still flushed and tingling with orgasm, something possessive in Yuuri couldn’t stand to see his seed slipping out of his alpha’s body; he used his cock, placing it just under the flow of semen, swiping it up and pushed back inside, holding it there as they both took the time to come down again. Yuuri mouthed at the bond mark on Viktor’s gland, taking in the sweet and spicy musk that was his mate’s unique and intoxicating scent.  
  
There was a rush then, sex pheromones filling the hall, and his mate’s body began to heat under him while Yuuri cuddled and scented; Viktor leaned against the wall, panting heavily. A low growl left his chest, rumbling right through to Yuuri’s core and making his stomach twist into knots. He understood without his mate having to say anything. It wasn’t just Viktor’s scent that the crowd was taking in anymore; Yuuri’s had changed and strengthened and fought for dominance over Viktor’s--the scent of an omega in preheat. He felt his temperature rising, only a few degrees, but enough to make him feel wholly uncomfortable in his jacket. The emptiness of his body became apparent and it was Yuuri’s turn to whimper in need. Yuuri just hoped that Viktor would agree that he’d deserved his punishment and would be merciful with him.  
  
He pulled out slowly, taking more care this time not to hurt his precious lover and bowed his head as Viktor turned to rest his back on the wall. He licked his lips, stared down at his skates and Viktor’s socked feet, wordlessly showing his alpha submission and apology. But Viktor wasn’t looking at him, and Yuuri could tell just through the bond that Yuuri’s actions--fucking him like that and denying him release in front of a small crowd--were the least of the Russian’s worries. He brought his head back up finally, ran his hand through his hair to push the stray strands out of his line of sight, and followed Viktor’s gaze to where the dozen or so alphas and betas were standing, too close for the silverette’s comfort. Blackened irises ringed with hardened crystal blue met each of the men he deemed a threat to his mate, and Yuuri reached out to him. “Vitya….” Things had cooled into a dull murmur, lulling as Yuuri moved in up against his mate’s chest and rested, tired but not yet spent.  
  
Viktor moved abruptly, turned Yuuri against the wall and held his body close to hide him and protect him from the other alphas, nuzzling possessively against his mark. Yuuri could tell that he still didn’t have Viktor’s full attention. “I’m sorry, _lyubovnik_ ,” the alpha mumbled against his skin, pressing insistent kisses up Yuuri’s sensitive neck and across his jaw. His eyes kept flickering over to their audience as if he thought they might jump in and steal Yuuri away at any time. Yuuri simply tilted his head slightly, allowing the Russian access to his skin and sighing happily with the butterfly sensations humming along his nerves. “I didn’t mean-- I couldn’t help myself; just please--”  
  
“Vitya.” The Japanese male finally reached out, placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders, trailed his fingertips up the sides of his neck, and cradled that perfect, beautiful face only inches from his own. There was a quick, chaste kiss placed on the Russian’s plush lips, and Viktor could only stare, incredulous. The omega felt questioning coming across the bond--how could any of this be okay with Yuuri?--and he moved in again, placing a second kiss that lingered just a little longer. “You’re going into rut, right? I get it.” The silence between them was longer this time, stunned, and Viktor looked up again to gauge the reaction of the crowd; Yuuri pulled him back, made him focus. “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t ever look away. Okay?”  
  
This seemed to resonate within the silver-haired man, who refocused himself on his smaller mate, turning to nuzzle into his palm. His hands found their way around Yuuri’s body, travelling down to his ass, as he allowed his mate to drag him in for a much deeper kiss. Yuuri could sense the distress coming off the bond, Viktor’s internal drive to breed his mate slowly becoming more prominent the longer they spent claiming each other’s mouths. He could tell that there was still some guilt in Viktor’s actions, even as he groped at Yuuri’s ass, slid two long fingers between his slick-covered cheeks and into his already wet and waiting hole. It didn’t matter to Yuuri at all anymore; he’d taken his frustrations out, and now he wanted his mate’s cock deep inside him, making him beg for release.  
  
He wanted Viktor’s knot.  
  
Viktor must have felt this, because he pulled away, quickly assessed his mate and then stooped to begin untying the laces of his skates, tugging at them until they were loose enough to remove from Yuuri’s feet. Carelessly, they were thrown aside and his pants were reefed down the rest of the way, all but torn off and cast away with Yuuri’s skates. In an instant, Viktor had risen again and was kissing his mate’s mouth feverishly, pressing the full length of his neglected erection against Yuuri’s own. There was an intensity to it all--a primal lust--that had Yuuri already gasping, feeling his body flush with warmth that was at first comfortable and pleasant, and then grew steadily more unbearable. He needed more than just the heady taste of Viktor’s mouth on his own. The only thing that would fix it was Viktor’s cock.  
  
Yuuri _wanted_. And it was Viktor’s turn to give. He pressed his omega back into the wall, sliding his hands down to Yuuri’s thighs to pull them, one at a time, up around his waist. He rolled his hips, applying beautiful friction to their cocks and pulling a dissatisfied sound from Yuuri’s throat. They broke their liplock, looked down together, watching as Viktor’s much bigger erection, glistening with precum and slick, practically dwarfed Yuuri’s. The omega wasn’t small by any means, topping out at around six inches and just thick enough for Viktor to be able to close his hand around it; for an omega, he was impressively endowed, but Viktor still had more than five inches on him and it was impossible for Yuuri to get his hand around the whole thing. It always excited him in only the best of ways; now more than ever, he was practically vibrating with anticipation. He writhed against his mate’s cock, bucking his hips to try and convince Viktor to replace it to where Yuuri needed it the most. Viktor ignored the heated omega’s pleading whimpers, fighting the instinct to ravage and breed his mate as hard as he could. And it _was_ hard. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared heats and ruts in the past, but this time was different. It was all he could do to hold back, one hand supporting Yuuri’s weight at his thigh while the other fingered his lover’s hole, making sure that it was ready for him.  
  
Of course it was different. Yuuri was excreting slick at an alarming rate, enough that it had run all the way down his legs and was making it difficult for the omega to keep his thighs locked around Viktor’s waist. Already, with the combination of the clear, viscous excretion and his sweat, Yuuri was starting to slip.  
  
“It’s enough, Vitya; I’m fine. Just please….” The words were panted out, and Yuuri leaned in to mouth at his mate’s bond, earning a soft hiss in return. He felt Viktor’s fingers inside him, four altogether, stretching him wide, curling up into his prostate and sending a wash of white across his vision. Yuuri yelped, clung to his mate, ground his hips down onto the fingers to push them once more into his sweet spot. He wailed out his frustration as his body continued to ache with need, especially as Viktor withdrew his fingers and the loss filled Yuuri with a sense of panic and dreadful emptiness. His fingers dug into Viktor’s flesh as he whined desperately, “No, Vitya-- _Alpha_ , please, fuck--”  
  
“Shh, _lybovnik_. Try to be patient,” the alpha purred against his mate’s neck, kissing at the bond and making his mate jolt against his body, sobbing loudly as he lifted his hips once more. Viktor bit into his bottom lip, finally withdrawing just enough so that he could guide his cock down between his lover’s slippery thighs, coating it in the natural lubricant before placing his painfully aroused tip at the younger male’s hole. With just a little pressure and his hand to keep him in place, Viktor easily popped in past the almost elastic rings of muscle and Yuuri wailed.  
  
From that moment, Yuuri felt none of Viktor’s emotions. Instead, he was assaulted by the reciprocal pleasures echoing back and forth across the bond as his mate moved inside him. He wasn’t fully in--Yuuri knew that for certain, because there was a hollow spot within him that begged so loudly to be filled. “ _Deeper_ ,” he demanded, and heard Viktor hiss just near his mark. “I need more, Vitya…. Fuck me…. _Breed me_ \--” That seemed to do it, because Viktor’s control immediately slipped before Yuuri could even finish the command. He bit down on Yuuri’s bruised gland and buried himself to the hilt in his ass, earning a choked off sob from his omega, made of pure and unfiltered ecstasy.  
  
Primal lust took over, enhanced with the thick rushes of pheromones that filled the small space between them, leaving them both overwhelmed and unable to think. Viktor found himself drawing back and slamming the full length of his arousal into his mate, growling lowly against his skin, panting heatedly, biting at his neck. “You like that?” he asked from between grit teeth, coming up to close his teeth onto Yuuri’s lip harshly. Yuuri’s response was a deep purr, thrusting his hips back against Viktor’s in attempt to make him move, but Viktor stayed where he was, keeping himself firmly buried in his mate’s ass. Slowly, he withdrew, mimicking Yuuri’s movements from earlier as he slammed his whole length home in one quick thrust. Yuuri let out a loud moan, clinging desperately to his mate. “You want to be bred by this cock, _lyubov_?” The roll of Viktor’s accented words had Yuuri writhing--he tightened his grip with his thighs, using the security to raise his hips up only a few inches only so he could impale himself back down. The alpha watched his mate moving against him, and Yuuri could feel a wave of deep arousal crawling across the bond as he struggled to give himself that blissful sensation of repeatedly being filled by his mate’s thickness.  
  
“ _Yes_ \-- Vitya, knock me up…. Give me your knot,” the dark-haired male whined, gripping at his mate’s flesh and crying out with distress as the alpha began to pull away from him. He almost panicked, feeling every inch as it slowly slipped away, leaving him feeling dreadfully empty. “Vitya, _fuck me_! I need you! Please--”  
  
Another quick, sharp thrust.  
  
Sparks exploding over Yuuri’s skin.  
  
Instinct told him that none of this would be over until his mate’s length was locked inside him by his knot, filling him with the seed his body would need to conceive new life. Feverish, under complete control of his womb, Yuuri wanted that more than anything, and the thought had him feeling desperate. He could imagine himself as he grew heavy with Viktor’s baby, could imagine Viktor placing kisses over the angry red stretch marks that would tear through his middle, Viktor massaging his feet and his legs and his back when they were sore, Viktor caring so perfectly for all the other aches that were too deep inside for him to reach with his hands…. He heard his mate groaning as these images flashed through his head, seeing himself servicing his mate while his body was rounded with pregnancy and his breasts leaked warm, sweet milk freely. It was almost like they shared the same idea in that moment, because Yuuri felt Viktor buck into him much harder, increasing his speed and leaning in to nip at the bond; Yuuri’s skin alit in flame, the sparks began to coil in his lower abdomen as he drew closer and closer to yet another release.  
  
“Is that what you want, to be knotted and filled with my cum?” Viktor growled out against his gland, sending another shiver of heat over the omega’s body. “You want me to fuck you until you’re pregnant?” There was a soft huskiness to the Russian’s voice, his accent almost thicker as his knot began to swell at the base of his cock. He was already that close--Yuuri could feel every time his mate tugged it out of him and then forced it back in, getting bigger and bigger, the same way Yuuri would once they had successfully mated.  
  
The omega couldn’t formulate an answer past the sensations that exploded over him with every drag of his mate’s knot against his prostate. He just clung, sobbing out high-pitched moans with every inward thrust of his mate’s hips. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, borne of unfiltered bliss. Sweat had soaked through his black button down and blue jacket to make the fabric cling uncomfortably to his skin, though with Viktor scraping his teeth against the bruised mark on his neck, his clothing was just about the last thing on his mind. Rather, Yuuri was entirely preoccupied with the blooming sweetness in his lower abdomen, building up until he knew he was about to burst.  
  
There was no way to warn Viktor of how close he was. There was only an extraordinary wave of heat, too beautiful to be described accurately with any set of words that he could possibly conjure up, washing over him and leaving his vision completely whited out. For a long moment, Yuuri forgot how to breathe as the feeling only seemed to intensify over him; he went totally rigid, every muscle in his body seizing up all at once. And just as it reached its crescendo, slowly ebbing off, he felt Viktor slam home one last time before his knot popped and that whitewash was surging over him again. The two could only hold each other, gasping and shuddering as Viktor filled Yuuri with streams of his cum, seeming almost never-ending at that point.  
  
For a while, they stayed there like that. Scenting each other affectionately, they both fought to regain themselves as the last tinglings of orgasm flitted back and forth between their bond. Yuuri was purring loudly enough for the remaining crowd--standing there awestruck and intensely aroused--to be able to hear him clearly. For now, there was enough lull in the heat that both Viktor and Yuuri could relax, taking in the way their scents mingled pleasantly, hanging in the air around them as they bathed in each other’s warmth. Viktor kissed at his mate’s neck, moving slowly upward and prompting Yuuri to turn his head so their lips could meet fully. There was no rush or urgency to the kiss, just lazy tenderness as they drifted in the buzz of post-coital bliss. At some point, the crowd began to dissipate, though when exactly, neither Yuuri nor Viktor knew. It was only once they were completely alone that Viktor backed himself up to a wall, sliding down as carefully as he could to sit on the floor with his younger omega in his lap, still tied to him until his knot deflated enough to slip out without causing any pain.  
  
Yuuri rested against him, his breathing finally deep and even, and all traces of his earlier anxiety washed away. He didn’t feel worried with Viktor’s arms wrapped around his body the way they were, and with the prying eyes of the other alphas off him, he was finally able to release the last of the tension, nearly falling asleep. There was no reason for him not to. The front of his costume was soiled with his own semen and his legs felt like jello. It wasn’t like they would be performing now considering the circumstances, and the audience would have long given up by the time the knot inside him was finally able to be dislodged.  
  
He was vaguely aware of his alpha’s fingers combing his hair back and the kisses that were being placed on his forehead, lovingly languid and lingering. “Are you still mad at me?” Viktor asked slowly, and Yuuri frowned. He kept his eyes closed, but turned to nuzzle against his mate’s mark, wondering if somehow he was putting across some residual displeasure. He didn’t think he was, but then again, he still had no idea how precisely to push his feelings across or hold them back. It was something he might learn with time, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to--communication had always been their weakness as a couple, and through this bond, they would have transparency. They needed this.  
  
Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, “No…. I was for a little bit, but I think that was more jealousy than anything, and… I might have been scared that you were going to leave me for someone else.” He admitted this easily, realizing only as the words left his mouth how ridiculous his worries were.  
  
His mate kissed his head again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to feel that way; I just--”  
  
“I know.” Yuuri finally peeled himself away, sitting up with a quiet hiss as the knot inside him shifted against his overstimulated prostate. He took Viktor’s face in his hands, kissed his lips, and then bumped their foreheads affectionately. “I know what you’re like when you go into rut, Vitya. It must have been so hard, and I should have been there. Maybe then they wouldn’t have had the chance to take advantage of you like that.”  
  
Viktor tipped his head, shook it slowly, corrected his mate. “It wasn’t like that. I wanted it. You should know that--it was completely consensual, and I’m always going to regret not holding out until I could be with you. But in that moment, it felt--”  
  
“--exciting.” Yuuri finished the sentence for him, feeling a potent cocktail of emotions pooling at Viktor’s side of their bond, almost like he was trying to hold back. But Yuuri still felt it, and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. “Vityenka…. It’s fine. I’m not mad. If anything… I guess, that was probably the best sex we’ve had yet. I actually….” He paused, uncertain, glancing around to make sure they were well and truly alone now. When he spoke again, his voice was hushed--a whisper so soft Viktor would have missed it if he hadn’t been hanging on Yuuri’s every breath. “I really liked being watched.”  
  
“Oh.” Viktor’s breath caught and he felt his lips twitching against his mate’s neck, curling into the most sinister little smirk. “Would you do it again? Would you fuck me where everyone can see?” He felt Yuuri’s body jolt on top of him and breathed out a soft, teasing laugh.  
  
Yuuri’s body was already starting to heat up and he couldn’t wait to get home before the next round, though he knew he wouldn’t mind being filled with his mate’s cock somewhere where it was entirely likely that they would be caught. Somehow, the idea of the danger of being found excited him much more than the prospect of having all those sets of eyes on him. He no longer had anything to prove--Viktor was _his_ mate, would soon be _his_ husband, and no one else could ever take him away. Of that, Yuuri was certain. Though… the idea that Viktor had presented didn’t sound entirely horrible, even if now he was more interested in getting some rest before the next round hit.  
  
Viktor chuckled again, softer this time as he nuzzled into his mate’s hair. He must have understood that Yuuri really just wanted to go home, that he wasn’t ready for so much excitement so soon. “At our next exhibition then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far.... How?
> 
> Kidding. Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you enjoyed, or if you didn't. If you hated it, feel free to flame the fuck out of me; I really don't mind. Better out than in, I always say. Don't feel obligated to comment, though; if you're shy you can just leave a kudos, and I'm honestly fine with that. Or you can contact me on my Tumblr, which is the same as my pen name here. I respond to every comment, ask, and message, and I truly appreciate any response at all.
> 
> Big thanks to my artist, The-World-of-Ilyas-James on Tumblr for doing a wonderful job capturing the eros of top!Yuuri [HERE](https://diemnocturnus.tumblr.com/post/164821711599/so-i-entered-the-yoi-shit-bang-both-as-a-writer).


End file.
